Hemione's Family Secrets
by welshgirl1148
Summary: Hermione is living with Harry at number 12 along with Severus and Remus. watch as both Hermione and Severus struggle with there feelings for each other will they ever admit there true feelings? what secrets will we find about her family along the way? what will Severus think when he finds Hermione's family are very powerful Muggle's and her Grandfather is Alan Crow Head of MI5.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTER THEY ALL BELONG TO THE WONDERFUL JK ROWLING**

**I WILL BE UPDATING ALL MY OTHER STORIES EVENTUALY BUT I AM CONCENTRAITING ON TWO AT THE MOMENT**

**I DO NOT HAVE A BETA I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO GET ONE SO I USE A GRAMMAR CHECKER IT IS VERY GOOD TOO**

Hermione was sitting in the kitchen she had just finished her afternoon coffee when she decided to go for a swim she waved her hand and appeared in a green polka dot bikini she quickly popped into the living room with two beers and two plates of sandwiches she walked in an rolled her eyes.

''Honestly Football I can not wait for the season to end, here two beers and sandwiches I am going for a swim seeing as you two are so engrossed with the TV.''

Harry looked away from the TV for a second when he noticed Hermione's swimwear. ''like the new bikini when did you get it?'' He then turned his head to look at the TV again.

Hermione shook her head ''A month ago I fancied a new one a little treat I suppose.''

Harry looked to her again ''Oh before I forget Alan rang he was asking if you would call him back.''

Hermione smiled even as she groaned ''Oh shit. Yeah, ok ill ring him in a bit no doubt he wants to talk about mum and dad.''

Harry smiled at her ''It will be ok Mione. They will understand you did it for their safety and Alan and Elaine said they would take the blame for you.''

Hermione smiled at Harry ''cheers Harry, is there anything else you need before I go for a swim''

''Na I'm good thanks Mione.'' he said as he took a bite out of his sandwich and a swig of his beer.

Hermione shook her head ''Severus, do you need anything?''

Severus Snape looked to Hermione, he had been listening to their conversation he was curious, he would ask Harry in a bit when he noticed Hermione's bikini his trousers tightened at the sight he couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked standing there in a green bikini that had silver diamanté around the bust area he quickly shoved the thought from his head.

''No thank you Hermione I am just fine'' he gave her a small smile.

Hermione's heart swelled when she saw him smile at her like that, she thought he was just so sexy, she had a crush on him ever since her fourth year and then it only progressed from a crush into lust, want and now love.

She certainly felt a twinge and a pang of jealousy if another woman or witch talked to him or hovered all over him, he is a known hero and all the woman want a hero especially one who seems to have a bad boy attitude but she knew he would never like her they may be friends of some sort but that is all they would ever be.

She decided she would rather that than nothing with the man she smiled back at him when she saw his eyes quickly take her in although she wouldn't stop dressing sexy hoping to catch his eye.

''Ok ill see you guys in a bit.''

she turned around and walked out of the living room through the kitchen and out the back door she slipped into the large swimming pool.

Hermione had been living with Harry, Sirius and Remus for close to two years after the war, she and Ron had given a relationship a go but he had been cheating on her the whole time. Harry and Hermione both came back to find him on the couch with Lavender Brown, Harry immediately through him out he had broken up with Ginny after the war she wanted him for his fame and money and eventually joined the Holly head harpies.

Sirius had come back from the veil, due to Hermione and decided to travel a little since he was a free man she smiled when she thought about all that had happened.

Severus had come to stay with them in Hermione's care she had agreed to take care of him and his snake bite, he eventually healed and Harry asked him to stay on Severus was reluctant at first, but accepted when he decided that he could get a new place instead of his old childhood home.

Severus watched Hermione leave, he stared at her lovely rounded bum oh how he wished she would return his affections he wouldn't tell her about his feelings because he knew that he wasn't good enough for someone as amazing and pure as Hermione he was the dungeon bat he was a git to her and her friends.

He was just pleased to have a friendship of sorts with her he was very thankful to her for one saving his life ok, he may not have thanked her for it at first but he eventually thanked her and then she had taken him into her care so he wouldn't have to stay at St Mungo's until he was healed he admired the witch he hated Hospitals she could have left him there they Both could have.

But they brought him back here and gave him a place to live instead he had even become friends with both Remus and Sirius. After Hermione had brought Black back from the Veil, he had apologized to him for everything and suggested they could become friends in the future, he was ok with that actually and it made his life easier not that they would be friends straight away. No they had a long, long way to go until then they would be civil to each other.

''Harry what Happened to Hermione's parents exactly?'' he knew he could chat now it was half time

Harry turned to Severus ''Oh she obliviated there memories before we went on the mission she sent them to Australia with new identities so they would be safe I didn't know until we were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor.

Hermione was almost dead I thought she would be dead at one point when we had escaped and she had told me that if she died then I was to look for her parents and bring them back, so she told me what she had done, but she survived because she managed to tell me what potions she needed.'' He sat there silent for a moment he remembered that day clearly it still haunted his mind and gave him nightmares he had never thought it could hurt more than Sirius's death, but it was and it was ten times worse he never wanted to go through that ever again he had almost lost his sister because she was protecting him.

Severus could see the horror and terror that flashed through Harry's eyes, he knew it was his worst memory out of everything else that was his worst nightmare and even his Bogart after all this time he was afraid of Hermione dying he was shocked he knew that was a hard thing to do.

''She obliviated them? How that is a very hard bit of magic to do?'' he said in shock.

''Yes it is isn't it'' he said with pride he was proud of Hermione.

''Yes she is good with spells well with anything really she had obliviated two Death Eaters who were in disguise at a café we stopped at in London when he were on the run.

She knew that Voldomort would find out if they killed them so she obliviated them that way we would be safe still and we wouldn't have been captured either if Ron hadn't been a prat and said the taboo word at the time and then ditched us'' he said Ron's name with venom.

Severus knew parts of the story between the Trio but not all they never spoke about it. ''I see so why is she nervous?''

''Oh she is to go and retrieve them soon and return their memories she is afraid that they will hate her for it but her grandfather said he would take the blame for her that way she wouldn't be the one to blame.

''But before anything else could be said they heard Hermione talking on the phone.

Hermione could feel the heat bearing down on her she swam for about an hour and then got out to sunbath catch some sun when the phone rang Hermione waited to see if anyone was going to get it when it kept ringing, she knew she would have to get it so getting up out of the deck chair she headed into the kitchen and picked up the Phone and it was her Grandmother.

''Hey Nan is everything ok''

'_'Yes dear everything is fine well it would be a lot better if the Football wasn't on it is driving me insane your Grandfather just sits and drinks his beer watching it. I don't know how you do it with all those men in the house.''_ this was said in frustration

Hermione laughed as she continued to walk she went into the living room and sat on a chair near the door and continued to talk she had noticed it was half time.

''Oh well I see it is half time now. I have managed just about after all there is nothing I can really do about it.'' she said, laughing

Harry and Severus raised their eyebrows at Hermione when she mouthed 'my Nan' Harry nodded and when he saw Snape's eyebrow raise and smiled.

''It's her Grandmother lovely lady she is they both are actually, although her Grandfather still works as hard as he did a long time ago, they want him to retire but I don't think he ever will.''

''They know about our world?''

''Yeah well they all know about her being a witch, but her Grandfather is the real expert, he understands better than the others.'' he quickly shut his mouth he almost slipped up he knew Hermione didn't like to admit about her family and it was her secret to tell

Severus went to say something when he heard Hermione give a loud sigh.

''Oh ok put him on then'' Hermione said as she sighed.

''Granddad what have you done now to upset Nan so much''

_''I don't know dear you know how she is however I do want to ask when will you be coming over so we can discuss your parents'' _He sounded confused as far as he was concerned all women were confusing and hard to understand.

''Well it's Tuesday today, so how about tomorrow afternoon, but I will be bringing Remus and his son along with my other friend Severus and of course Harry is coming no doubt you lot will end up watching the Football''

_''Excellent well I shall see you all tomorrow then. I am looking forward to meeting this Severus bloke''_

''Yes well go easy on him will you. Don't go making him feel awkward like you did with the Harry, Remus and Sirius that time it's not funny you know''

_''Fine i wont. I will see you tomorrow your Nana says she can't wait and that she will be doing some lunch.''_

''Tell her I can't either and that sounds good I'll see you tomorrow ok bye'' she put the phone down with a sigh as she looked towards Both Harry and Severus and gave them a small smile.

''Well My Grandfather has requested me over to his tomorrow and told me to bring you guys along he wants to meet Severus and Nan is looking forward to seeing Teddy again she is going to be doing some lunch as well.''

Harry smiled ''Awesome, what time will we be going though because the Football will be on and...?'' he didn't get to finish his sentence because Hermione interrupted.

Hermione rolled her eyes ''Don't worry you won't miss the match. You know you will be able to watch it there seeing as he is driving my Nan nuts with the bloody game.''

She shook her head before she looked at Severus ''You don't have to come though if you don't want to Severus. I would understand my Grandfather can be a very intimidating person and id say more than you ever were in school.''

''That's true he would make you look like an angel to the students if he was to teach them for a day he is a great and funny guy, but enjoys intimidating new people to see if they will break and to test them I suppose?'' Harry remembered how uncomfortable he felt the first time he had met Alan.

Severus snorted ''What is he a secret agent or something?'' Severus said as a joke, but when he noticed both Hermione and Harry look at him with a serious expression he raised his eyebrow at them.

''What?''

Hermione and Harry laughed, but it was Hermione, who spoke ''Er your right actually Severus, he was a spy a while ago not long came out of it, although he still helps out when they need him witch is more than I would like.'' she grumbled the last part under her breath.

Severus raised his eyebrows and laughed again ''Good one?'' he continued to chuckle ''You expect me to believe that your Grandfather could make me look innocent and he is in fact a double agent.''

Harry looked at him ''Yes.'' he understood his scepticism, seeing as Hermione had never spoken of it before.

''She is being serious Hermione's grandfather was and still is in some ways a secret spy his name is Alan Crow.'' he knew that Severus would recognize the name.

Severus gasped in shock he couldn't believe it ''Alan Crow is your Grandfather? Why doesn't he have the Granger name then?'' he wasn't sure if this was some kind of a joke.

Hermione sighed ''Because when he was the head of MI5 he had lots of different surnames they made the James Bond movies based on my Granddads work. When they interviewed him he told them what he could of course, so a lot of what you see in the films is what he used to do. However he is still well known and that is why I kept it a secret all my life through school and I didn't want people knowing. Kingsley knows him of course because he works with both worlds he catches Terrorists in the Muggle World and he would help Kingsley by keeping tabs on them in our world.''

Hermione said all this while looking at him she hoped that he wouldn't treat her differently now that he knew who her Grandfather was.

Severus was in shock he couldn't believe that Hermione's Grandfather was Alan Crow head of MI5 top secret agent everyone knew about him or heard about him even in their world he was in shock.

''Ok and I take it he is helping you find your parents?''

Hermione whipped her head up so fast she could have gotten whiplash she saw Harry's sorry look and sighed.

''Yes he is helping me find them they have moved since I relocated them last. He is using his contacts to find them for me and he has said that he is willing to take the blame for me.'' Hermione was dreading even facing her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing ''So I think I know where you get your determination and why you had a need to do well in everything it would seem that intelligence must run in the family, what about your parents what was their job?''

Hermione wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, but she guessed by the smirk he was giving her it was meant as a compliment ''Well I can't help it if I have to do well and work hard.'' she smirked back at him.

Hermione began to tell Severus about her Family ''Were not that brilliant you know. My mother and father are both Dentists. My Nan was a top Chef and worked in posh Restaurants were rich people went. My oldest Sister Stacy is a top well known lawyer. my Middle sister Joanne was a News reporter on TV, then a Teacher and finally chose to become a well known Photographer she takes pictures of the Wars in Afghanistan as well as others so she travels a lot.'' she looked at Severus and smiled at his shocked look as she continued.

''My Aunty Dawn is in the FBI and works on Top cases. my one cousin Jade is a Famous Writer. The second one Sian is a Famous Singer and constantly tours around the world we hardly get to see her. My other Cousin, Marcus is a Film Actor he actually starred as a bad guy in James Bond.'' she laughed at the connection since Her grandfather was a secret agent.

''my youngest Cousin Jason is going to be starting University to study Physical Education he wants to become an American Football coach and play for the Baltimore Ravens.'' Hermione wouldn't admit but she was proud of her family's jobs.

Severus sat there mouth wide open in shock he never even knew she had sisters or any other family let alone their Career's they had now he knew why Hermione was so brilliant and could be anything she liked all her family seemed to be overachievers and intelligent. ''Whoa they have done well for themselves.'' he shook his head ''Do they live close by?''

''No my aunty Dawn lives in New York currently but she may have to relocate if Jason gets into a university in America, they lived here for a few years then moved to America because that is where the office placed her to work on cases and Jason attended school there. She then moved to New York and Jase went to high school whilst there they have been there ever since. Although Jason want's to go to university in America. Marcus used to live here he has a place here but he also has four others he has a villa in France, Orlando Florida, Miami and Canada due to his work he moves around and travels a lot my eldest Sister Stacy lives in Canada my Middle Sister Joanne travels around the world she is never in one place very long although we wish she would change back to the other jobs she had I don't like her being around War all the time my one cousin Jade Is like my other cousin Marcus she travels a lot doing book signings she is currently based in California and my other cousin Sian travels and is in the same boat as both Marcus and Jade.'' Hermione really didn't like talking about her family and all there success it always made her feel as if she was showing off and she didn't want people to treat her differently but she guessed that he needed to know. ''Sian has villas in a few places although she struggles a lot of the time she is constantly followed by reporters all writing about her every move and her Whole life she has had people lie about her as well think about how they all admire Harry then think of that Fifty times worse were everyone around the world knows who you are that is why she has a stage name Sadie Bates it's to protect us really I was once in school before I got my letter for Hogwarts and when I came out of the school it was surrounded by Photographers and reporters all trying to get a picture of Jades aka Sadie Bates cousin my Grandfather had to deal with it personally she had only come over to do her tour and came to visit us and of course the press knew about Jade coming home to her home town but they all used to live here of course.'' Hermione grimaced at the thought of being surrounded like that again.

Harry laughed when he saw Severus face he remembered that he looked exactly the same when he found out ''Wasn't expecting that was you Severus.'' he laughed ''And her Cousin Jade is beautiful actually all Hermione's family aren't bad looking the women of course.''

Hermione slapped Harry in the arm ''Stop it would you.''

''I see well I bet your Grandfather is pleased to see that his family have got such high end and important jobs.''

Hermione shook her head ''Yes and no he is pleased that we have all done well only he wishes that my aunty and cousin hadn't chosen dangerous jobs not that he likes the idea of the rest of us being bothered by press and all that stuff and he wasn't happy with Jason. Jason wants to join the Army however a huge fight broke out we lost my cousin Mathew due to war. he was on duty in Afghanistan when he was patrolling they came under attack his partner had triggered a car bomb, he pushed him out of the way only to stumble onto a land mine and then...so yeah he chose to join university for awhile until he was a bit older I think he still wants to join, but there hoping he will enjoy American football too much and forget about it.'' Hermione felt empty when she remembered the broke look on her aunts and mothers face when the family was informed.

Severus was in shock and he guessed what could have happened to Mathew he shivered ''Do you ever get to see all your family in one go?''

''Twice we have around Christmas time but it is tough we are hoping to have everyone together this year it would be nice.''

Just then the door opened and in came a quiet Remus and shouting Tonks they all raised there eyebrows at the scene when Hermione saw Teddy crying she got up and went over ''Remus, give him here ill look after him.'' she took Teddy ''Go in another room for goodness sake he don't need to hear this.'' she then shut the door and a few seconds later heard the library door slam shut.

''Aunt My knee why is mummy and daddy shouting.'' Teddy asked with his tear stained face

''Oh darling Mummy and Daddy are having a competition who can shout the loudest.''

Teddy laughed ''But why Daddy says that we shouldn't shout.''

Hermione looked down at the boy who currently changed his hair color to his fathers ''I don't know Teddy but it is a grown up game.''

''Hey Ted want to play with your trains?'' Harry asked whilst setting up the track and charming it to make them move around  
Hermione smiled and placed Teddy onto the floor she sat down with him and began to play.

''What the Fudge is going on?'' Harry asked in shock

''I don't know Harry but I can guess that she is the problem being selfish again.'' Hermione liked the older woman but she didn't like the way she treated Remus.

They were all sat in the room when they heard a loud smash and more shouting Hermione instantly cast a shield around Teddy to keep him in one place and cast a silencing charm around him ''Kreacher''

''How can Kreacher Help''

''Keep your eye on Teddy I got a little issue to sort out.'' with that she got up when she saw Harry place a hand on her

''Don't Mione.'' Harry said in concern

''No Harry this has gone long and far enough she can not treat Remus like that.'' Hermione stormed out of the room and up the stairs towards the library Severus and Harry followed close behind Hermione burst in the door **''WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE.''** she looked at Tonks **''YOU STOP SHOUTING AND ACT YOUR AGE. YOUR SON IS DOWN THERE HAVE SOME RESPECT.'' **

Tonks and Remus were arguing when Hermione burst in shouting they were momentarily shocked when Tonks got annoyed**_ ''But out Hermione this is nothing to do with you.''_**

Hermione shook her head ''I beg to differ It does have something to do with me when you are constantly acting like a spoilt brat and upsetting my Friend and Teddy. I will not have it Remus does not deserve this shit from you or anyone. I suggest you pull your finger out of your ass and be a fucking **MOTHER TO YOUR SON!** who I might add was crying his eyes out because you were shouting your hardly around it's always Remus, who looks after Teddy.'' witch was true Remus was always dealing with Teddy or both her and Harry.

Tonks stood there anger written over her face, she turned to Remus ''Here have your ring back were over I don't want you. I don't love you. I will be in touch you can look after Teddy.'' Tonks then turned around and stormed out of the library down the stairs and out the door shutting it with a slam.

Hermione, Severus, Harry and Remus looked stunned when Severus spoke ''I will go check on Teddy for you'' he silently walked out of the library

Hermione went over to Remus and pulled him in for a hug ''I am so sorry Remus it's my fault if I hadn't went off on her like I did...''

Remus shook his head ''No it's not your fault Hermione it's Tonks she didn't want to be a mother not really she says it is suffocating her and she want's to be able to have fun and she is having an affair with her partner has been for a few months.'' with that he sank into the couch.

Hermione looked at Harry in shock and she could see he was totally shocked as well she quickly sat on his left while Harry stayed standing ''Why did she have him then? Or why did she try for a baby?''

Remus looked up ''I don't know Harry I just don't know we could have made it work you know I would go to work then come back so she could go to work and vice versa, but she didn't want to she wanted me to give up my job full time and be with Teddy while she goes off and has a great time.''


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione shook her head, she couldn't believe Tonks would do this to him ''I see well it is her loss she has walked away from a wonderful boy and an amazing Husband and man. She will regret it plus you have all of us for support we will help you.'' she smiled at him ''And in fact tomorrow my Granddad has invited us all over. My Nan is excited about seeing Teddy again if you want to come along and they both want to meet Severus.''

Remus looked up and smiled at Hermione, he knew everything she had said was true ''Yes I think I will come your right I can't do anything about Tonks but I can be there for Teddy. I guess I will pack in my job at the Ministry later.''

Harry raised his hand ''Whoa no I don't think so we will work around Teddy. I bet Andy will want him on occasions as well, so don't quit your job Remus we will find a way.''

''Harry's right. You need this job it is the first time you have been able to do anything without being denied because of your condition it's not fair you deserve this.'' she placed her hand on his back and rubbed in circles to give him comfort.

Remus smiled at them both ''What was up with Severus, he looked stunned?''

Harry smirked ''Mione told him who her Grandfather was and then all about her family and their jobs, he was shocked'' he said laughing,

Remus laughed ''Oh I wish I was there to see his face. So have you told him you love him yet.''

Hermione gasped when she saw Harry looking normal she guessed he figured it out long ago ''How?''

''Come on Hermione I am not stupid even Harry knows you love him so have you told him.''

''No I have not. One he wouldn't want me. Two I don't want to risk our sort of friendship and Three I don't want to be laughed at.''

Harry shook his head ''One who couldn't' want you? Two you are amazing and if he is a friend, he won't give up on you both so easily and Three he wouldn't laugh at you. I mean you got more going for you than he has looks as well.''

Remus smiled ''He is right, you know and I think he may feel the same way about you and he may be scared as well in case you reject him he probably thinks all the same things as you. And one of you have got to be the brave one and Severus may have been a double spy, but he Is not going to be the brave one in this situation. So it looks like you may have to live up to your house and be a Gryffindor.'' he said smiling at her he knew they both liked each other and that they both were scared they might be the two smartest people around but when it came to emotions and relationships they were thick.

Hermione looked at them in disbelief ''How do you know he never let's his guard down. Well he has occasionally, but why would he want me. He is a hero and he is constantly hounded by other women when we have been out as you well know Remus'' Hermione wanted to believe it but she just couldn't.

Remus and Harry both smirked the last part about other women fussing over Severus was said in a bitter way they knew she hated that happened ''Mione come on you are being stupid don't you think if he was interested in any of those women he wouldn't date them. Think about it, he turns them down all the time it irritates him and he constantly sits by you witch irritates the others and it is the same for you when all the men are fawning over you Severus turns all Green eyed you can't tell me that he hasn't acted cold with you occasionally or glared more than usual at another man?'' he wondered sometimes why his friend could be so dense.

Hermione looked at Harry and began to remember the times they have been in that situation she remembered him looping her arm through his when men were about or he kept a hand hovering on her lower back even putting his arm around the seat she was sitting on ''You think?'' she wanted to be sure she didn't want to be laughed at.

Remus smiled ''Oh yes I guarantee it Hermione go and tell him be honest with him, tell him how you feel and then leave that way you are giving him the option to digest everything and you're allowing him some time to come to terms with it all you know he has not had much luck and you will be giving yourself some time to calm down as well.''

Hermione looked at Remus she knew he was right ''You think it will work. Because I don't want to go up to him to tell him all my feelings and wishes only to be laughed at.''

Harry groaned ''For gods sake Mione get your ass down to him and lay your cards on the table that way there will be no miscommunication, Misunderstandings or let down's and Remus is right, he won't laugh at you he would be stupid to let you go.'' Harry pulled Hermione into a full blown hug he knew deep down that it would work out for them they deserved happiness.

Hermione felt herself being pulled into a tight embrace, she hugged him back just as tight ''Thanks Harry. Are you sure you will be ok with this I mean its Severus Snape.''

Harry smiled into her hair ''Yes all I want is for you to be Happy Mione you deserve some happiness and if old Snape is the guy to make you happy then who am I to stand in the way although I will kill him if he ever hurts you and we will be having a talk later when you are a couple it is the duty of the brother seeing as you only have sisters.''

Remus sat on the sofa and watched as Hermione and Harry spoke to each other he listened to everything they said and he had to admit Hermione is a truly amazing witch and Harry was lucky to have befriended her in there first year. Remus knew that he too would be having a word with him, Severus He didn't want Hermione getting hurt nor him for that matter, but it was most likely Hermione, who would end up hurt if anything because she doesn't have a bad bone in her body he smiled a little at them. ''I know why don't we tell Severus to come up to you so you can talk in a place you both adore?'' he said getting up.

Hermione smiled and pulled back ''Yes that would be better are you sure I am doing the right thing here? And your sure he returns the feelings I have for him?'' she looked at them both

at the same time both Harry and Remus chimed ''Yes were positive'' causing Hermione to give a shaky laugh ''Hermione you faced Voldomort and Death Eaters this is nothing compared to that.'' Harry said, chuckling

Hermione nodded at them Both ''Ok go tell him before I lose my nerve and run.'' she said as she picked up pacing

Harry and Remus both chuckled and walked out of the library and headed down to the living room where one Severus Snape would be waiting.

Hermione was still pacing, she was nervous she would rather face death eaters than Severus right now she only hoped that he returned her feelings and that Harry and Remus were right she could feel her Gryffindor Bravery breaking away as time went by.

She quickly walked over to where they kept some alcohol stacked she quickly poured herself a glass of whisky she grimaced and coughed a little as it burnt the back of her throat, she then poured herself another and another after the third one she decided to stop it never touched her, she could hold her drink that's one thing she was brilliant at she could drink most under the table although she wasn't proud of that skill.

She still loved it when she would be challenged, but no the three drinks she had allowed her to calm her nerves a little she sat down on the chair facing the sofa where she would be revealing her emotions and feelings for him.

Harry walked in first ''Severus Hermione wants to talk to you she is waiting in the library.'' he said as he walked over to where Teddy was still playing followed by Remus.

Severus looked up when Harry told him Hermione was waiting for him he was confused, he could see that both Remus and Harry were happy about something ''Why?''

Remus shook his head ''Not sure she just said she wanted to talk to you about something and would you go up to her.'' he looked at him ''Maybe it's about a book or something.'' he shrugged as he walked over to where his son was silently playing with a train track.

Severus watched as they both sat down he shrugged his shoulders and decided he better not keep her waiting so on that note he got up and left the room as he headed for the library.

Hermione could hear footsteps on the stairs, her heart began to race, she was starting to panic ''Come on your Hermione Granger your a bloody Gryffindor not a Hufflepuff'' she squared her shoulders ''This is it no going back'' with that her breath got caught in her throat as he walked into the library.

Severus opened the door to see Hermione sat on the chair with a serious expression he was confused, he sat down on the sofa he could tell she was nervous about something ''Hermione?''

Hermione almost bolted out of the room there and then but when he said her name with such concern she couldn't help herself she needed to be brave no more hiding ''I want to talk to you about something. Something important and it is going to be hard for me to say so I will need you to please keep quiet until I have said everything I need and want to say before I loose my nerve.'' she said picking at the edge of a cushion that ended up on her lap.

Severus felt his own heart speeding up, he was concerned now he had never seen Hermione so nervous before ''Hermione, what's wrong, I promise to listen.'' he shook his head ''Are you sick?'' he asked in concern

Hermione took in three deep breaths as she lifted her head to look him in the eye ''No I am quite well thank you, Severus. However, I do have a little situation that needs to be dealt with Harry and Remus were correct I need to be up front.'' she sighed ''I have had a crush on you since my fourth year I always admired you since a I was a first year but eventually it turned into more and more until we were close due to fighting in the war and brewing a lot'' she kept looking at him ''I got to know you during those days and times and I have developed more than a crush, lust or want for you. Severus I am in love with you. I have been for some time but I was always afraid to tell you. I am afraid of rejection or being laughed at I want a relationship not just a one of casual shag or some fling I want a proper relationship and I want it with you. Harry and Remus forced my hand told me I should tell you how I feel and lay my cards down and state what I want from you.'' she turned her head away from him and looked at her feet ''I understand if you wish to have nothing to do with me I know there are plenty of beautiful witches you could have but your friendship means something to me and I would rather have you as a friend than not have you at all.''

Severus sat there in concern he was worried there was something wrong until he heard Hermione telling him that she has had a crush on him and that she was in love with him he wondered if It was a joke but he could tell by the fear in her eyes and the way she looked at the floor he was stunned he never ever thought Hermione could love someone like him let alone want him and to have a proper relationship he was scarred but pleased at the same time he looked at her and saw that she was about to leave he reached his hand out ''Don't go you asked me to listen before I speak and I have now it's my turn.''

Hermione sighed she sat down but didn't look him in the eye she was afraid of what she would see ''Yes of course.''

Severus placed a finger under her chin to make her eyes look at him ''Look at me Hermione, I must say I am shocked at this revelation and yet I would have thought it was a joke but I can see and could tell from your body language this wasn't a joke and I must be honest I am scared but happy at the same time.'' he sighed ''Hermione I am not a nice man I have done things I have got a past that no one should have to deal with. I am not good looking and I am a bitter old man, how could someone as pure as you want a man like me.''

Hermione listened to Severus in shock, but she could see he was being serious ''I don't care for your past Severus. Because it is in the past where it belongs we all have demons, including me as well as things we regret but we cannot do anything about that all we can do is move forward. Now you can be a bit of a bastard and a git, but to people who you care about or are friends with you act yourself, your attitude is all a front for most and whilst you may think you are old and no good I think the opposite. I think you have the loveliest eyes, I could just fall into them your voice sends shivers down my spine if I am being honest it arouses me, you are a good man and a good person Severus Snape and I love you for you and all your past. I don't care for peoples opinions all that matters is how I feel for you and that is I simply love you and want to be yours I don't want to share you with any other woman I want you all to myself I am a selfish person.'' Hermione said as she stuck her chin out stubbornly.

Severus was stunned again, he couldn't believe a woman or goddess like Hermione could want a guy like him but he knew this he wanted her just as much as she wanted him and he wouldn't want to share her either ''Hermione while I don't understand you I must say I am pleased and I too have had feelings for you for quite some time but was afraid of rejection I have not had a lot of luck in my love life but I love you as well. I want a relationship with you a permanent one, I do not want one night stands or flings I want a relationship a woman who loves me someone who will be there for me I need to move on I am ready to settle down and if you want me and will have me I would like to have you settle down with me and I too won't share.''


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was stunned she was not expecting that from him she was prepared for him to walk out or insult her she was not expecting him to return her feelings, want to settle down nor admit to loving her as well she was happy and she allowed a smiled to show on her face ''Are you sure Severus your not going to wake up or tomorrow realise what you have just said and feel disgusted I mean I am not beautiful there are plenty of witches that want you and they are pretty.''

Severus couldn't help but smile back at Hermione when he saw a smiled appear on her face he was still shocked but what he couldn't get over was that she was worried about him changing his mind he decided that he would show her how much he wanted her he pulled her hand and cased her to sit in his lap he lift her head up and touched his lips to hers in a feather light touch he still wondered if she would run screaming.

Hermione was shocked when she found herself in Severus's lap and his lips on her she couldn't help but moan into his mouth she could feel his tongue asking for entrance so she obliged she kissed him back with just as much force as he was doing, she could feel his tongue twining and twisting with hers she could feel her heart beating wildly she could feel his erection prodding her in the bum.

Severus instantly hardened when Hermione groaned into his mouth he knew she could feel him, he spoke in-between kisses ''So nice...can you feel me witch...can you feel what you are doing to me.'' he said this each time he pulled away and kissed her again when he laid her down on the couch he was still kissing her.

Hermione was turned on when she heard him talking to her like that she was breathless ''Yes...so hard.'' she kissed him again, she was enjoying it that much that she wasn't even aware of her hips rubbing against his hardened length.

Severus groaned and moaned when he felt her grinding against his erection It felt so good he moved his hands up under her shirt and caressed her sides, her skin was so smooth and warm it sent tingles through him, he started pushing his erection in closer to her he could smell her arousal it was like he died and went to heaven, they were both panting, he pulled away to nuzzle her neck ''You witch..are simply delightful.'' he said kissing her again ''I don't need others because I have my own goddess here.'' he snaked his tongue out ''you taste so good... I wonder if you're as tasty everywhere else.'' he moaned when he felt her fingers in his hair.

Hermione was panting she was incredibly aroused she had gotten what she wanted. She wanted Severus Snape and she got him in more ways than one she felt his hands on her body and every time he spoke in that rich smooth voice she shivered she was pleased with his compliments she run her hands up the front of his chest and was surprised to find he was in fact toned not muscly but fit she carried on until her fingers were in his hair she never understood why people called him greasy because since he has been away from the cauldron his hair has been nice and shiny she loved the feel of his hair so soft and silky as it ran through her fingers she smiled in satisfaction when he moaned she felt like she could have come there and then when he spoke to her like he was when he asked if she tasted so sweet anywhere else she felt her self become more wet at the thought.

Severus loved Hermione and he didn't want to make love to her on a couch in a library and on the same day they admitted their feelings he wanted to treat her right not rush well, maybe a few days he pulled away and looked at her face her lips were red and swollen from his kisses, her shirt was all rumpled, he nodded approvingly at her he sat up and waited for his breathing to return to normal he pulled Hermione with him so she was leaning against his chest as he held her tightly worried she would escape.

Hermione smiled and focussed on getting her breathing back to normal she noticed him smiling and looking at her she couldn't help but feel pleased Severus's hair was a mess from where she run her hands through it she was surprised when he just held her placing her head above his heart and on his chest ''Severus that was...oh wow.'' she said whilst panting

Severus chuckled ''Yes it was enjoyable you my dear were just divine.'' he said as he kissed the top of her head ''But I refuse to shag you senseless on the couch in this room and today, I want to wait I want to enjoy it not rush and we need to discuss how your parents and family would feel about me being your partner?''

Hermione smiled when she heard his compliment ''Your quite tasty too I can't wait to taste you properly and as for my parents they will be fine my Dad's older than my Mum and my Grandfather is older than My nan and as for the others they will just be pleased and as long as I am happy and well looked after then they will be happy simple as that and tomorrow I will start by telling my Grandparents my Granddad will like you because your intelligent and quick as a whip he also admires the work you did as a spy he has heard about you he was horrified at first when he knew I was involved in the bloody war but he was so proud of me when I kicked ass.'' she chuckled as she began tracing circles around his chest ''They will love you the whole family will and I love you more than anything.'' she sighed ''That time in the shrieking shack I almost lost you I couldn't loose you I loved you I did tell you as you lost consciousness you know I confessed and kissed you before I saved you.''

Severus held her tighter as she spoke he was looking forward to meeting her family and he felt relaxed a little at the age thing ''Hermione how did you save me? I mean they never told me in hospital just said you gave me a bezoar.''

Hermione didn't want to think of that moment, but she knew he deserved to know and it still played on her mind the blood and him lying there with a gaping hole in his neck ''When we watched you fall both me and Harry panicked Ron had left us he said to leave you and we ignored him. I told Harry to go and kill Voldomort, he left and then I prayed. I used all I could I cleaned your wound area and the blood from it first, then I used my dittany, a bezoar and blood replenisher along with Anti Venom and then it was simple. I placed my lips to your neck and sucked when I had a mouth full of venom I spat it out and repeated the process until I knew your blood would be sort of venom free that's when the Bezoar and blood replenisher went into you and the pain you was in well I looked it up ages ago. I simply placed my hand on your wound and drew your pain from you and allowed it to sink into the arm that was already in pain I guessed a little more wouldn't matter you were too important. I knew that with all that done that you would have a better chance of surviving. I then placed blankets over you and left to finish the fight by Harry's side after that I dragged him with me and we took you to St Mungo's got you the help you needed.'' Hermione finished what she had said and she was crying freely now she didn't care.

Severus was shocked he didn't know what to say or do Hermione had not only saved his life but she had sucked the poison and venom out of his blood, transferred all his pain into her already painful arm so that he could heal and she still went and fought in the War he was shocked to actually feel his cheek get damp but he couldn't remember anyone wanting to save him so badly he saw her shoulders shaking and held her as she cried ''Shh it's ok I'm here it's over I am not going anywhere until you tell me to you are stuck with me.''

Hermione eventually stopped her crying she pulled back to look at him she wiped her face she smiled at him ''Severus Snape I am holding you to those words because I am never letting you go you are never going anywhere.'' she then leaned in and gave him a sweet light kiss she felt him smile against her lips ''What?''

Severus smiled when he felt her lips on his again he looked up at her and smiled ''Well witch I think we should go and put your brother and the wolf out of their misery they will be concerned for us what you say.''

Hermione smiled and chuckled she got of his lap and cast a quick spell that freshened them up and got rid of her stained face and puffy eyes she smiled at him when he took her hand and entwined his finger with hers ''Lets go I think we should surprise them.'' on that note she allowed Severus to lead her out of the library along the hall down the stairs and in to the living room where two happy people would be sitting any second when they walked in holding hands she noticed Harry's huge smile along with Remus she shook her head ''Well I do believe I owe you an apology you were right.'' she said looking at them both

Harry got up and walked over to Severus, he held his hand out to him when he felt Severus grab his hand he gripped him tighter ''About time. Now let me warn you Snape you hurt her or even upset her, I will kill you and I will make your life hell she means the world to me. Now I am happy for you both and like I said to Mione I will deal with this you and her in a relationship because you both deserve some happiness but I stand by my warning.''

Severus was surprised when he felt the tight grip on his hand he wouldn't admit it but he actually felt a bit worried for a second the way Harry spoke to him he was not expecting that and the worst bit was he actually believed Harry would follow through on his threat he shook his hand he would never hurt Hermione anyway well not intentionally but he felt proud that Hermione had someone to care for her so deeply ''I Promise Harry I will not hurt her I would never be able to live with my self if I did. However, I can't guarantee I won't upset her or argue with her, but I can promise you that I would never intentionally hurt her I will do my best I love her.''

Harry saw that he meant it and smiled he looked at Hermione and saw he happiness shining in his eyes ''Very well that's all anyone can do.'' he looked at Hermione ''Mione are you Happy truly Happy?''

Hermione pulled away from Severus and ran into Harry's arms she smiled when his arms wrapped around her ''I love you Harry. Thank you so much for knocking sense into me I know things have been tough in the past between you and I thank you for willing to get on with it to see me Happy well rest assured I am very Happy I love him so much Harry.''

''Ok then well like I said you deserve some happiness Mione and now you don't have to travel to Australia alone Severus can go with you.''

Hermione beamed at him as she pulled away she then went over and hugged Remus she kissed him on the cheek ''Thank you Remus for also making me see sense I am very Happy.''

Remus smiled and hugged her back ''Good that's all I wanted to see was both of you Happy'' He laughed a few moments later when he heard Teddy's voice

''Aunt My knee I want hugs and kisses too I wove you.'' Teddy said standing there with a frown on his little face

Hermione laughed, she bent over and picked him up she flung him in the air and caught him three times when she saw him laughing she pulled him in for a hug and gave him lots of slobbery kisses ''I love you too my little man.''

''Are you going to kiss like adults do'' Teddy asked after laughing.

Hermione laughed ''Yes I will be giving Severus lots of hugs and kisses too Is that ok?''

Teddy looked across to Severus he changed his hair to grow long and be as black as his making everyone chuckle when he turned to look at him ''Ok I share, but I am not sharing my special hugs and kisses they belong to me and Aunt My Knee Sevus.''

Severus chuckled and smiled ''Well thank you Teddy. I won't take your special hugs and kisses from you.''

Hermione laughed she kissed him again ''No. Nobody gets our special hugs and kisses.'' she smiled at him when she placed him down, she watched as he went to play all of them sat down to chill out and chat Severus sat next to Hermione and held her close while they all talked.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N OK GUYS NEXT CHAPTER HAS A SONG WRITTEN I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN A SONG TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE PEOPLE ARE TAKING PART INIT AS BOTH HERMIONE AND LITTLE TEDDY WILL BE PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK THERE WILL BE MORE SONGS ALONG THE WAY.**

Hermione looked at the clock in the room and realized it was tea time ''Ok guys so what are going to have for tea shall we get a take out or have something here?'' she said asking the others. But before she could ask anything else or get a reply she heard Teddy.

Teddy was listening to the grownups talk and when he heard Hermione asking what they wanted he decided to tell them ''Pizza pwease.''

Hermione raised her eyebrow now he had mentioned it she fancied Pizza ''Hm Pizza what about you guys do you fancy it? We could get a couple get my little dude to bed and then watch some movies?''

Remus liked the sound of that idea ''Yeah lets get Pizza and watch some Movies who is going to get it though are we having It delivered or..''

''Ill go I got my car ill just drive to the Pizza place while Harry gets the drinks ready AND Remus can get little man dressed while I'm gone?''

''I want to go with aunt My Knee in the car.'' little teddy said frowning up at all four adults ''Pwease can I go Daddy.''

Remus looked to Hermione he knew she loved spending time with im but he didn't want Hermione to fell pressured to have him around all the time ''I don't know Teddy it is getting late and your Aunt My knee won't be long.''

''Remus it's fine honest ''Right little Dude you can come but you got to get into your pyjamas first.'' Hermione said in a stern voice that broke no arguments.

Teddy squealed in excitement ''Come on Daddy, I got to get dressed.'' he said, pulling on Remus's hand, causing the others to laugh

Hermione watched as both Teddy and Remus left the Room ''So what am I getting?''

''Well I like Pepperoni, Remus likes Meat Feast and you like Ham and Pineapple witch is what Teddy likes as well, but Remus also likes Pepperoni so I don't know.''

Hermione furrowed her brows ''What about you Severus, do you like any of them?''

Severus smiled at the interaction between Teddy Lupin and Hermione he couldn't believe how brilliant she was with him ''I like all those. How about we get one pepperoni, one Meat feast, and two Ham and Pineapple seeing as you only like that one as well as Teddy an we can all share them.''

Hermione nodded, she liked that idea ''Yeah that sounds good'' she turned to Harry ''What dips usual?''

Harry smiled ''Yeah got to be a chili and BBQ they are the best much better than Garlic and Sour cream and chive.''

Hermione laughed 'Ok so that will be One pepperoni, one meat feast, two ham and pineapple two large tubs of BBQ, Chilli and Garlic.'' she smiled at both Severus and Harry just as Remus came in with an excited teddy.

''Look Aunt My Knee I'm wearing my superman pyjamas you got me for Christmas.''

Hermione grinned ''Oh wow awesome now who is the cool one.'' she said in a high pitch voice she knew Teddy was pleased with him self ''Right how does this sound to you Remus. One pepperoni and meat feast and two ham and pineapple as well as two large tubs of chili, BBQ and Garlic are you happy with that?''

Remus smiled ''Yeah sounds good to me are you sure you want to take Teddy.''

Hermione smiled, she loved spending time with little teddy ''Of course he's my little dude.'' Hermione said this as she stood up she bent over and picked him up ''Well then see you soon'' she headed out to the hallway grabbed her keys and left followed closely by Severus.

''Ok little man in we go'' Hermione said as she strapped Teddy into his booster seat ''You ok?''

''Yes aunt My knee can we listen to that song we always do.''

Hermione could feel Severus staring at her arse and she smiled ''Yes I think we can'' she shut the back door and turned to Severus ''see anything you like?''

Severus watched as Hermione was bent over strapping Teddy into his seat he couldn't stop looking at her arse it was making his trousers uncomfortable he smirked when she asked him if he saw anything he liked ''Yes actually I did and it has made my trousers tight.''

Hermione laughed and shook her head ''Hmm such a shame.'' she said as she leaned up against him she purposely placed her hand close to his prominent erection just grazed the surface she smiled when he inhaled she kissed him on lips and pulled back ''Right then let's get going.''

Severus growled when Hermione pulled away from him it felt so good having her pressed up against him her lips on his and her hand on is now painful cock but when she pulled away he shook his head ''You witch are going to be the death of me. That was cruel and next time you will be punished for doing something like that.'' he said as he slipped into the passenger side of the car

Hermione grinned when she got in the drivers side ''Ooo is that a promise'' she asked him in a seductive voice.

Severus grinned ''Yes it is a promise, not a threat. Now Witch let's get going.'' as he said that he looked around the interior of the car he nodded his head it was a nice ride when he was a child they all knew how to drive by the age of seventeen, but he hadn't driven in a long time not that his father would have ever gotten him a car he spent it all on booze. ''Nice car.''

Hermione smiled as she looked into her mirror and pulled out of the drive ''Yes I have had it for about a year and half my last one was dented some idiot crashed into it when they were drunk used to drive it when I came home to visit my parents, Harry can't drive yet he hasn't learnt nor Remus so I am the only driver.'' once they were stopped at the traffic lights Hermione placed the song on that Teddy listened to.

Severus raised his eyebrows at Hermione when she played some type of dance music. ''What on earth is this?''

Hermione smiled at him she never liked it that much either, but it made Teddy happy ''Oh it's called ''I'm sexy and I know it by Lmfao''

''Lmfao'' Severus asked Hermione in confusion

Hermione whispered into his ear so Teddy wouldn't hear ''Laugh my fucking arse off.''

Severus shook his head ''Unbelievable what a name.''


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione laughed as she continued driving she started to sing along ''Come on little dude sing it you ready.'' Hermione smiled as she began the parts that she would have to sing.

**(Hermione)**  
When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat,  
walking on the street with in my new leafreak,  
yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,  
This is red foo with big afro,  
It's like Bruce Lee rock at the club.''

she smiled ''together now Teddy.''

**(Both of them)**  
Girl look at that body,  
Girl look at that body,  
Girl look at that body,

**(Teddy)**  
I work out.

**(Teddy)**  
Girl look at that body,  
Girl look at that body,  
Girl look at that body,

**(Hermione)**  
I work out

**(Hermione)**  
When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me,  
I got passion in my pants.  
And I ain't afraid to show it,

**(Teddy)**  
show it,

**(Hermione)**  
show it,

**(Both of them)**  
I'm sexy and I know it,  
I'm sexy and I know it,

**(Hermione)**  
When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em  
off  
When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to  
tan my cheeks,  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go,  
We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced.

**(Both of them)**  
Girl look at that body,  
Girl look at that body,  
Girl look at that body,

**(Teddy)**  
I work out

(Both of them)  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body

**(Hermione)**  
I work out

**(Hermione)**  
When I walk in the spot, this is what I see,  
Everybody stops and they staring at me,  
I got passion in my pants,  
And I ain't afraid to show it,

**(Teddy)**  
show it,

**(Hermione)**  
show it.

**(Both of them)**  
I'm sexy and I know it  
I'm sexy and I know it

**(Hermione)**  
Check it out, check it out,

''Ready Teddy don't forget the moves.'' she said as she also wiggled her body in tune to the song unaware that Severus was staring at her breasts.

**(Teddy)**  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle,  
yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle,  
yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle,  
yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle,  
yeah.

**(Hermione)**  
Do the wiggle man,  
Do the wiggle man

**(Hermione)**  
I'm sexy and I know it

**(Both of them)**  
Girl look at that body,  
Girl look at that body,  
Girl look at that body

**(Hermione)**  
I work out

**(Both of them)**  
Girl look at that body,  
Girl look at that body,  
Girl look at that body, I work out

**(Teddy)**  
I'm sexy and I know it.

At the end of their Song Hermione laughed when she saw Severus's face he looked amused ''What me and my little dude always sing to it?''

Severus shook his head at Hermione although he had to admit it was kind of cute to see little Teddy wiggle his body to the song and his cute little voice, although he watched Teddy and Hermione his eyes often went to Hermione's breasts when she would shake her body along with teddy they would move with her ''Yes well it was very entertaining and now I am suffering even more.'

Hermione was confused, she was watching the road the entire time when she clicked ''Oh..Oh right I take it you enjoyed the show?''

Severus smirked when he saw Hermione try to figure out what he meant, he smiled ''Yes it was very pleasing.''

''Did you like our song Sevus, Aunt my knee is the best.'' Teddy said from his seat in the back of the car.

Severus turned to look at him, he gave him a smiled ''Oh yes it was very good, especially your singing and dancing.''

Teddy smiled at Severus ''Yes but aunt My Knee has the best voice in the world, I like it when she sings to me sometimes at bed it makes me sleepy.'' Teddy said talking to Severus

Hermione smiled in the mirror as she watched Severus and Teddy interact she felt her heart get warm and couldn't help but wonder what he would be like with their curly black haired intelligent kids she smiled at the thought she always wanted children she wondered if Severus would want a family. She shook her head they would talk about that further down the line there relationship is new she wouldn't' want to scare him off ''Right were here.'' Hermione pulled up out the front of the shop ''Sev will you stay with Teddy.''

Severus smiled at Hermione ''Yes no problem.'' he watched as she got out of the car and entered the Pizza shop he couldn't help but wonder what she would be like with his children he could picture Hermione dancing and singing to there curly black haired intelligent child. He wondered if Hermione would even want children. He shook his head he would ask her further down the line he didn't want to risk scaring her away.

Hermione entered the shop and waited for the man in front to be served when she heard a mans voice

''Welcome to Domino what would you like?'' The medium height man said whilst looking at Hermione.

Hermione stepped forward ''Hi yes, can I get One large Peperoni Pizza please, One Large Meat Feast please, and Two large Ham and Pineapple pizza's please.'' Hermione said giving her order

the man at the counter wrote it down on his note pad ''Any sides, drinks or dips?''

''Yes can I have Two large tubs of BBQ, Chilli and one large tub of Garlic sauce please and that's it.''

Then man nodded and began typing it on the till ''four large Pizzas Peperoni, meat feast and ham and pineapple and five large tubs of sauce.'' the man muttered to him self as he hit the total button he looked up ''That will be £45 please.''

Hermione looked up ''Just a sec I need to pop to the car.'' Hermione ran to the car and got the cash and went back inside and smiled she handed him over £50 and waited for her change.

''Here you go and here's your £5 change and your receipt.'' the man said handing it over he then placed the piece of paper on the mettle counter so the Chief would know.

Hermione smiled in thanks and headed out side she walked over to the car she opened the door and sat in her seat leaving the door open so she could hear when there meal was done

Severus watched Hermione come to the car take some cash and head back in he smiled again when she came and sat in the car ''All ordered?''

''Yep just got to wait now, so what have you two been talking about?''

Teddy smiled ''Superman.''

Hermione raised her eyebrow at Severus ''Oh you have been listening to him taking about him have you?''

Severus chuckled ''Yes he has been telling me about how cool you are and what you have gotten him for his birthdays and Christmas's he is very attached to you.''

Hermione smiled at Severus and looked back at Teddy ''Yes well he is my little dude I love being with him it's fun.''

Teddy was silent for a little bit when he looked up at Hermione ''Aunt My knee is mummy having Pizza?''

Hermione looked back at him she knew it wasn't her place to tell him so she just shook her head ''No Babe she's working late I think and she is staying at your Grandmas place for the night because she doesn't want to wake you up.''

Teddy seemed happy with that answer ''The man's calling you.''

Hermione looked and indeed the man was calling her she walked away from the car leaving the door open she headed in grabbed the meal and headed back to the car she placed the food on to Severus's lap so she could start to drive home.

''Right let's get home I bet your Uncle Harry and Daddy are hungry.'' Hermione started the car and they were soon heading home she looked at the clock and saw that it was six thirty Teddy went to bed at Seven Thirty she smiled when she saw the house come into view she parked the car up ''Severus would you Grab Teddy please.'' Hermione watched as he got out and picked up Teddy she held the meal in one hand while she made sure her car was locked she followed them up to the house ''Guys were back come on.''

Severus picked up Teddy and went inside he placed the boy down on the floor to let him go do what ever he wanted he followed Hermione into the kitchen ''Do you need any help''

Hermione smiled ''No thank you, can you make some juice for Teddy though?''

Severus bowed his head and set about making Teddy some juice he placed it on the table for him and then took his seat he watched as Remus entered carrying a happy teddy followed by Harry.

Remus smiled when he entered ''Well I see you were singing again?''

Hermione laughed ''Yep we always do it's out little song just mine and Little dude's sit down.'' Hermione turned around she opened the pizzas and placed them all on the table along with the dips so they could all help them selves Hermione sat down next to Severus and next to Teddy when she thought she better tell Remus the story ''Remus Teddy asked were Tonks was I told him she was working very late and would be staying at Andy's because she doesn't want to wake everyone up.''

Remus nodded and smiled in thanks ''Cheers Hermione, I will tell him tomorrow.''

Hermione nodded and they all stuck into there Pizza's and talked about different things mainly about her stupid dancing thanks to Harry Severus now knew how wild Hermione could be

''And Hermione never gets drunk if you want her to be falling over you need lot's of money?''

Severus was amused ''And why is that?''

Harry and Remus grinned when Hermione shot them a death look ''Well she can drink many people under the table I don't know were she puts it or stores it but she can drink for ages and only end up tipsy and merry.''

Severus looked at Hermione in awe ''Really you can hold your drink and beat anyone?''

Hermione nodded ''Yes it's not something I am proud of but yes I can handle my drink and be the last standing that's why I don't bother sometimes.

Everyone laughed Teddy wasn't paying attention he was too busy eating his slice of pizza Severus smiled ''I think it would be easy to get her drunk stick her on the spirits.''

Remus shook his head ''No that's what I mean even with spirits it take a long time and it cost's a lot of money.''

Hermione shook her head ''Shut it and eat the Pizza what film we going to watch any ideas?''

''James bond? the one with your cousin in?'' Harry said amused

''No absolutely not i have seen them so many times.'' Hermione huffed shaking her head

''How about Terminator?'' Remus asked

Severus could here them going through lots when he remembered seeing a film on the shelf ''What about the film i think it's called Ted?''

Harry smiled ''Yeah how about Ted that is a brilliant film?''

Hermione smiled ''Yeah could do with a little laugh what you think Remus?''

Remus smiled ''I would like to see it i have yet to watch it.''

Hermione and Harry both smiled ''Well you and Sev are going to love it.''

Hermione and the rest were finished with there Pizza's Remus had gone to put Teddy to bed while Hermione placed the film in and got it ready to watch when Remus came in.

Remus walked in and smiled he sat on the sofa next to Harry while Hermione and Severus were sat on the other one.  
Hermione smiled she pressed play and curled up next to Severus she had her head leaning on his chest while he had his arm around her, drawing patterns on her hip, she had her one hand on top of his crotch with there hands entwined she smiled this was a perfect night to end a perfect day.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Hermione woke up and smiled she was so pleased with how her life was right now and she would be introducing Severus, her Severus to her grandfather, she knew he would pass with flying colors he hadn't liked Ron when he came over to the house the once and Ron knew It.

She was pleased they never did tell him what her family were like he would be jealous and do something stupid, but she knew he would like Severus, she was pulled out of her thoughts by her door knocking ''Come in''

Severus woke up he felt relaxed something was going right for once, although he was nervous about meeting her Grandfather, he was a top secret agent it made his spying time look like kids work he wasn't sure if he would be liked by her grandparents let alone the rest of her family.

Severus shook his head as he threw on his clothes and made his way down to his Hermione's room, he smiled when he knocked and heard her cheerful reply he pushed the door open to see a huge grin on her face ''Morning'' he said in a deep smooth tone.

Hermione smiled and shivered ''Don't use that voice.''

''Why?'' Severus asked her in his deep velvety tone again

''Because I would like to put a clean pair of knickers on and not have to change them straight after. Severus you could probably use that voice for anyone and they would cum there and then.''

Severus smirked and purred as he approached her and pulled her into his arms ''But I don't want to use it on any other witch the only person I want to think about being wet for me is you.'' just then he leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips he smiled when he heard her moan he knew he had to stop so she could get ready. He pulled back to see her eyes shut and her lips swollen from his kisses ''Well my minx, you better get ready and I promise to not use my voice on you too much.'' he said with a smirk

Hermione swatted his arm, she grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to get herself changed she wouldn't be able to wait much longer she would need to have Severus and soon.

She wanted him to be the first guy and only guy she sleeps with once she was dressed she came out of the room to see him sitting on the chair that was in her suit room she smiled at him.

''How are you feeling about meeting my Grandparents.'' she walked over to him and smiled as she sat on the other chair.

''Nervous if I am honest, I am worried they will not approve nor like me and that it may cause a rift between you and your family if you were to stay with me.''

Hermione was shocked ''No Sev I love you so much and if my family didn't like it then tough they would have to deal with it because I am not letting you go family or not.'' with that she planted another kiss upon his lips she loved kissing him.

''And it won't come to that because they will love you. Ron on the other hand, my parents did not like him nor my grandparents more so my granddad, he made it known too.'' she said smiling softly at him.

Severus smiled at Hermione ''I love you too, Hermione I was wondering after we have been to visit your grandparents would you like to accompany me to for tea?''

Hermione lifted her head to look at him ''Yes I would like that very much.''

Severus smiled ''Good'' then he kissed her again, he run his tongue along her mouth asking for entrance and when she did he deepened the kiss his hands were on her hips holding her to him and his thumbs were drawing soothing patterns on them.

Hermione smiled when Severus deepened the kiss she loved him so much that words couldn't explain it the only bit, she was nervous about was him seeing her body the scars are horrendous she figured she could always make sure it was dark then he wouldn't see satisfied with the answer she gave herself over to him as she enjoyed the kiss. Hermione ended up pulling away when she heard Harry's voice

''Oi you too stop kissing and come down stairs Kreacher has made some breakfast.'' Harry said whilst knocking the door.

Hermione chuckled, got up and pulled the door open ''Ok were coming.'' Hermione then held Severus's hand and pulled him with her as they followed Harry down the stairs and into the kitchen.

When Hermione walked in she smiled there was bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, beans and mushrooms Hermione smiled she was the person to introduce Remus to beans and mushrooms. Hermione happily sat down and began putting food onto her plate she placed three rashers of Bacon, two sausages, one egg, a few beans as she wasn't a lover of them and lots of mushrooms they were her favourite.

Severus sat down next to Hermione and began fixing himself some breakfast he then poured himself a cup of coffee ''Do you want a mug?''

Hermione smiled ''Yes please I need a coffee in the mornings.'' she said as she watched him pour her a mug she looked up to see  
Remus coming in with a sleepy Teddy she smiled at them ''Hey little dude.''

Remus walked into the kitchen he was going to talk to teddy over breakfast to explain that Tonks wouldn't be coming back he smiled when he saw his son wake up and start squirming to get down.

''Aunt My Knee.'' Teddy said waking up a little ''Daddy I sit with Aunt My Knee.''

Remus smiled and chuckled he placed Teddy on his booster seat at the table which was in the middle of Hermione and Remus.

Hermione, Severus and Harry laughed at Teddy's comment ''Hey Ted did you have a nice sleep?'' Harry asked him.

''Yes Uncle Arry I had a dream.'' Teddy said smiling

Harry smiled ''Oh and what was it about?'' he smiled at him Teddy couldn't pronounce the his H's properly so intended to drop them.

''Yes I was in a sweet shop and there were millions of sweets right up to the ceiling.''

Hermione chuckled ''Oh cool that sounds awesome little dude actually I know a place that has something similar, perhaps we could go for a trip the lot of us on the way back from my Granddad's house?''

Teddy bounced in his seat ''Cool.''

''But only if you are a good boy and eat up all of your breakfast for Daddy?''

Remus smiled and placed some sausage and egg on his plate with a piece of toast ''Hermione were is this shop?''

''Oh it's in London but right in the middle there called M&Ms there lush you can get all sorts of colours and types they got chocolate ones, ones with crispy chocolate coating ones covered in peanuts as well and you can walk around and mix them up.''

Remus, Harry and Severus all seemed interested in the place now ''Oh cool, I suppose a trip to the shop won't hurt.'' he said looking at Teddy ''But are you sure I mean you will be driving to Alan's and that's an hour and half drive depending on traffic...''

''Remus, I wouldn't say it if I didn't want to do it, it could cheer him up a little after you explain to him.'' Just then Teddy lift his head up to look at Remus.

''Daddy, were is Mummy Aunt My Knee said she was having a sleepover at grandma's house so she wouldn't wake us up?''

Remus sighed, he turned to look at his son ''Yes Son she is. Mummy and Daddy are not best friends anymore so she has gone to have a long sleep over at your Grandma's house you can still see her but she won't be coming to sleep here.'' he thought that was the best way to explain it to him.

Teddy searched his fathers face as he listened to him talk his hair changed to his natural color ''Is it because you lost the shouting game to Mummy.''

Remus looked up confused ''Shouting game?''

''Yes Aunt My Knee said that you and mummy were shouting because you were playing a game of who can shout the loudest.''

Remus listened to his son and realized what he meant ''Oh yes that's why son, but you can still see Mummy at Grandma's house.''

Teddy was shocked but nodded and spoke quietly ''Ok'' he turned back to his plate to eat his breakfast.

Remus looked to Hermione ''Thank you Hermione for explaining it to him a way he would understand.''

Hermione shook her head ''No problem Remus it's easier for kids to understand if you make it sound like a game and like when you told him about sleep overs he understands it better and it isn't as painful as telling him the full story witch he wouldn't understand.'' she turned to Teddy ''Hey little dude what music do you want to listen too later?''

Teddy smiled '' wiggle song''

Hermione chuckled ''Nah another one we can sing.''

Teddy seemed to be thinking hard when he bounced up and down in excitement '' can we take the Disney songs music you got me for my birthday.''

Hermione chuckled when she heard both Remus and Harry groan she looked to Severus and saw his confusion ''Ok Teddy knows lots of Disney songs and others I bought him the films ages ago and he loves them.''

''I see and I guess it's the both of you who sing?''

''Yes Aunt My Knee sings bits and I sing the others it's so cool.''

Hermione chuckled ''Ok but what song shall we sing little one?''

''Can you feel the love, I will be Simba and you be Nala.'' Teddy said pointing from him to Hermione

Hermione smiled ''Ok I suppose so.''

Teddy seemed to think harder '''No wait can we sing the witch song.'' Teddy asked with excitement

''Witch song?'' Remus asked confused

Hermione thought and then laughed ''Oh you mean witch doctor.'' she shook her head ''It is a long song, I suppose we can sing that.''

Hermione laughed ''Ok little dude but like I said you got to be a good boy from now until it's time to go ok?''

''Yes Aunt My Knee.'' Teddy then went back to eating his breakfast no longer feeling sad.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ANOTHER SONG I HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)**

Hermione And the others went back to their own breakfasts and talked about different things until they landed on her parents.

''Mione when are you going to Australia to find your parents?'' Harry said, looking up at her

''I don't know Harry probably the next week or something. I got to speak to my Granddad first.''

''Well at least you got Severus to go with you now. I didn't want you going on your own.''

''Yes well I would have been fine anyway but I am glad to have him with me.''

Severus smiled ''Do you know of there current location?''

Hermione shook her head ''Nope they moved I do believe that's why my Granddad is looking into it I am hoping he found them.''

''do you know how to reverse the spell?'' Severus asked her nicely

''Nope I was hoping my Granddad could have found out but do you know it?'' she asked with hope in her voice

Severus nodded ''Yes you are lucky I know how to bring them back I will use Legilimens to speed the process along it shouldn't be a problem.''

Hermione smiled she felt a little better knowing Severus knew what he was doing ''Thanks Sev at least I can relax a little now.''

Severus nodded ''I don't know you don't seem to be doing to bad singing and dancing in the car yesterday?''

Harry laughed ''Get used to it. She always does it with Teddy if he isn't with us then she sings alone and she does have a lovely voice, I don't know why she doesn't join her cousin in the music business.''

''Shut up Harry it's not that good and I am not an amazing singer like her either.'' she said blushing.

An hour later saw Hermione chilling in the living room playing with Teddy and his toys while Remus, Harry and Severus were watching the Football she shook her head at all three of them it drove her insane she hated football unless David Beckham was playing then she would be interested.

Now if she had to watch a sport it would be rugby because that was a man's game she thought that Footballers got paid way too much for just crying and calling it a foul to gain penalties were Rugby they get tackled, trampled and injured and it was a much faster game.

''What time does the this match finish?'' Hermione said, looking over the top of Teddy's head

''Twelve why?'' Remus said still watching the TV.

''Because I think we should leave after the match it's going to be busy as it is but leave it later and it's going to be manic.'' She sat there a few moments and shook her head ''Uh Hello an answer would be nice'' she said irritated

Severus was the person to realize he turned to Hermione, he liked football, but he wasn't that into it like the other two ''Yes love I think that would be a good idea. I suppose your Grandfather watches this also?''

''Yes he will have it on so you guys won't miss anything. Pity though it is driving me mad.''

Severus chuckled and smiled at Hermione ''Yes well that is a good thing it will keep both Remus and Harry out of trouble.'' at the right time both Remus and Harry turned to them

''Hey Were not that bad Mione.'' Harry chimed

''Yeah Hermione it's not on all the time.'' Remus said

Hermione shook her head ''No your just ignorant when the flaming thing's on. I asked you a question and you ignored me, Severus answered me though.''

Harry smiled ''I heard you I was waiting for an advert before I replied that's all.''

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him she smiled and laughed when she saw Teddy copy her.

''Your fibbing Uncle Arry, you and Daddy didn't listen.'' Teddy said, looking at them the same way Hermione was.

Remus, Harry and Severus were trying to keep a straight face when they saw Teddy copying Hermione with the eyebrow.

''Ok then what did I say?'' she said looking at both Harry and Remus.

Harry thought about it he knew she would catch him out ''Err, you said about it being busy and traffic.''

Hermione shook her head ''Remus was you listening?''

''Yes you said you wanted to travel to your grandparents place.'' he said hoping he was close

Hermione shook her head ''Well you were closer than Harry was.'' she looked at them both ''I said we should leave after this game because it is going to be busy as it is seeing as it will be lunch time but leave it any later and it will be worse.''

Harry looked at Hermione ''Oh, right yeah that sounds like a good plan.''

Hermione snorted ''Honestly they should ban Football it's for a bunch of girls anyway if you want to watch a real sport watch Rugby.''

Harry and Remus chuckled ''Just because you like to look at the men in there tight shorts and t-shirts getting muddy.''

Severus narrowed his eyes at both Harry and Remus ''I don't see what the fuss is about anyway.''

Hermione looked at Severus amused as did Harry and Remus ''Sev are you jealous of people who I would never meet.''

Severus looked shocked ''Certainly not what have I got to be jealous about they only kick a ball around.''

''Sure you're not. Mione fancies David Beckham says he's hot and she would marry him.'' Harry said teasing the older man

Hermione couldn't help it she laughed at the look Severus was shooting at Harry ''No he is rather nice, but why would I want a pretty boy when I got Sev.'' she beamed at him and saw his lips twitch a little.

Harry laughed before he was distracted again ''Ooo the game's back on.''

Hermione watched as all three turned back to the TV at the same time she sighed god did she hate the sports channels. ''Well little dude looks like it's just you and me.''

''It's ok Aunt My Knee I like to talk and play with you.'' Teddy said, holding out one of his Lego bricks.

Hermione smiled with a wave of her wand lots of bricks appeared ''Let's build a castle like Hogwarts.''

Teddy squealed in delight and they both began to build a giant castle that would be big enough for him to hide in.

Hermione worked on the castle for a whole hour and half when she smiled ''Were almost done, we need to make the windows and then make it higher.''

Teddy stood on a stool that Hermione had transfigured for him and charmed so that he wouldn't fall off that way he could help and be safe. ''can we have windows?''

''Yes know how many windows would you like?''

''Two on my side and two on your side.'' Teddy said holding up two fingers

Hermione smiled ''Ok then two on my side and two on yours it is.'' she then got set on creating the gaps for the imaginary windows to go.

Hermione and Teddy were finally finished it only took another half an hour she smiled and was impressed with it ''Wow we did it.''

Teddy was jumping up and down ''Yay this is cool.''

Hermione smiled ''Ok let me charm it so it doesn't fall down and then you can go inside.'' Hermione waved her wand and cast a sticking charm onto the bricks so that they couldn't be knocked down she was quite pleased with her creation and it took her mind of off being bored she looked at the clock and smiled it was quarter to twelve the game would be finishing in fifteen minutes.

''Right little Dude do you want to go inside until we have to go?''

Teddy jumped down off the stool and went in through the hole that was the door, he smiled ''Look at me, I'm a king.'' he laughed ''I'm the king of the castle, your the dirty rascal.'' he sang in a sing song.

Hermione chuckled ''Wow now you are a powerful guy.'' she smiled at him ''Hey I'm going to go get out Cd's ready for the car ok, maybe we can get your uncle Harry to join in on one of them.''

Teddy gave a lopsided grin and looked a lot like Remus did when he smiled ''Cool we can sing i cant wait to be king Uncle arry can be ZaZu.''

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him she wondered if Harry would join them like the last time although he only did it when it was just her and Teddy ''I don't know we will ask him in the car.'' Hermione walked to the other side of the room to pull out some Cd's  
including ones to sing with Teddy.

Harry, Remus and Severus cheered when England managed to score a goal just before the timer went. Harry turned to see Teddy is running in and out of a castle ''Whoa.''

Remus and Severus looked to Harry and followed his line of sight and they were shocked as well when Remus spoke ''Wow.''

Teddy heard Harry's and his father speak and grinned ''Look Daddy, Uncle Arry. Aunt My Knee helped me build a castle so I can play in and it won't fall down.''

Remus smiled at his son when he looked around, he saw Hermione over the other side of the room ''Hey Hermione what are you doing? and that is one cool castle''

Hermione heard Remus talking and turned around ''Oh want to talk now do you? i see the game has finished.'' she shook her head and smiled ''Yes we were bored while you watched that rubbish we had our own fun and built a castle together and now I am getting the Cd's ready for the journey we need to get going in a minute.''

Remus nodded and walked over to Teddy ''Come on then Teddy let's get you dressed and ready to go.''

''Were we going daddy?''

''Were going to Alan and Elaine's house.'' Remus said taking his son by the hand and leading him out of the room.

Ten minutes later saw all of them in the car Severus in the passenger side, Harry and Remus in the back with Teddy sitting in his booster seat in the middle she reversed out and was driving up the end of the street when Teddy asked her to play music.

''Can we sing together now Aunt My Knee?''

Hermione chuckled ''OK Little man, which one you want first?'' she smiled ''The lion king I just can't wait to be king? The witch doctor or Under the sea by the little Mermaid or kiss the girl witch one do you fancy first?''


	9. Chapter 9

Teddy smiled ''Witch song''

''Ok the witch song it is.'' Hermione pressed play on her CD player she started drumming to the beat on the steering wheel she switched on the air conditioning and waited for the intro to finish. ''Ok you ready...''

**(Hermione)**  
I told the witch doctor  
I was in love with you,  
I told the witch doctor  
I was in love with you,  
And then the witch doctor  
He told me what to do

He said that...

''Come on Teddy your turn.'' Hermione said smiling at him she could hear everyone chuckling.

**(Teddy)**  
Ooo eee,ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla bing bang  
Ooo eee ,ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla ,bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla bing bang...

**(Hermione)**  
I told the witch doctor  
You didn't love me true,  
I told the witch doctor  
You didn't love me nice,  
And then the witch doctor  
He gave me this advice

He said that...

**(Both of them)**  
Ooo eee,ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla bing bang...  
Ooo eee ,ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla ,bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla bing bang (repeat 4x)

**(Hermione)**  
You've been keeping love from me  
Just like you were a miser  
And I'll admit I wasn't very smart  
So i went out and found myself  
A guy that's so much wiser  
And he taught me the way to win your heart.

My friend the witch doctor  
He taught me what to say  
My friend the witch doctor  
He taught me what to do  
I know that you'll be mine  
When I say this to you...

**(Teddy)**  
Ooo eee,ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla bing bang...  
Ooo eee ,ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla bing bang...

''Ready last part little dude'' she said, smiling

**(Both of them)**  
Ooo eee,ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla bing bang...  
Ooo eee ,ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla, bing bang  
Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang  
Walla walla bing bang..

At the end of the song the car was full of laughter even Severus chuckled ''Yeah good job.''

Teddy was laughing ''Another one.''

''What you want to sing another one are you sure?'' Hermione asked in a cheerful voice and with a huge smile on her face.

''Yeah can we sing, I cant wait to be king.'' Teddy said smiling ''Uncle Arry will you be ZaZu please then Aunt My Knee can be Nala and I can be Simba''

Harry looked at Teddy ''Oh I don't think so...''

''Pwease Uncle Arry.'' Teddy pleaded with him and gave him a puppy dog look that he knew would get him what he wanted.''

Harry looked up to see Hermione laughing and shook his head when he saw the look Teddy was giving him he sighed ''Fine I'll be the bird.''

''His name is ZaZu Uncle Arry.''

''Oh sorry I'll be ZaZu then. But you better not laugh, you guys.'' he said talking to both Severus and Remus.

Remus laughed ''No, no I won't laugh I can't speak for Severus.''

Severus shook his head ''No I won't laugh either, although I am looking forward to hearing you singing.''

Hermione laughed ''Ok then.'' she pulled out the one CD and placed the Disney song CD and kept her finger on the button until she came to the correct track when it started playing she smiled ''Ok you guys are you ready?''

Teddy smiled ''Ready.''

''Harry are you ready?'' Hermione said never taking her eyes off the road and with amusement in her tone

''yes suppose so.'' Harry said with a sigh he couldn't believe he was roped into this.

''Ok then here we go'' Hermione said, getting into the rhythm of the song.

**(Teddy - Simba)**  
I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemy beware!

**(Harry - ZaZu)**  
I've never seen a king of beasts  
with quite so little hair

**(Teddy - Simba)**  
I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my roarrrrrrr

**(Harry - ZaZu)**  
Thus far a rather uninspiring thing...

**(Teddy - Simba)**  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
No one saying do this...

**(Harry - ZaZu)**  
Now when I said that...

**(Hermione - Nala)**  
No one saying be there...

**(Harry - ZaZu)**  
What I meant was...

**(Teddy - Simba)**  
No one saying stop that...

**(Harry - ZaZu)**  
What you don't realize...

**(Teddy & Hermione - Simba & Nala)**  
No one saying see here...

**(Harry - ZaZu)**  
Now see here!...

**(Teddy - Simba)**  
Free to run around all day

**(Harry - ZaZu)**  
That's definitely out...

**(Teddy - Simba)**  
Free to do it all my way!

**(Harry - ZaZu)**  
I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart-to-heart,

**(Hermione - Nala)**  
Kings don't need advice  
From little hornbills for a start,

''yeah go on Harry'' she said, laughing and smiling as she bobbed her head up and down to the music and tapped her hands on the steering wheel.

**(Harry - ZaZu)**  
If this is where the monarchy is headed  
count me out  
Out of service, out of Africa  
I wouldn't hang about  
This child is getting wildly out of wing...

''I cannot believe I am doing this'' he said, groaning

''Oh come on Mr grump it's not that bad'' Hermione said chuckling

**(Teddy - Simba)**  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Everybody look left,

**(Hermione - Nala)**  
Everybody look right,

**(Teddy - Simba)**  
Everywhere you look up I'm...

**(Hermione & Teddy - Simba & Nala)**  
Standing in the spotlight

**(Harry - ZaZu)**  
Not yet!

**(Hermione )**  
Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
It's gonna be king Simba's finest fling...

''Ready Teddy go for it nice and loud'' Hermione said focusing on the road and traffic lights ahead.

**(Teddy - Simba)**  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

**(Hermione - Nala)**  
Oh, he just can't wait to be king!

**(Teddy - Simba)**  
Oh, I just can't wait...

**(Hermione - Nala)**  
Just can't wait...

**(Teddy - Simba)**  
To be king!

Remus laughed as well as Severus ''Not bad although I think Teddy sang better than you Harry'' Severus said in a teasing tone

Harry looked ''Oh ha, ha like to see you do any better.''

Severus laughed ''Nah I think I would prefer you on that one''

Hermione laughed ''Oh come on leave poor Harry alone'' she said in a sad voice.

Teddy laughed ''Are we nearly there yet.'' he said In a whining voice

Hermione looked in the mirror at Teddy ''Not much longer dude it's the traffic, blame the football.''

''Yeah if you didn't watch it we could be there.'' Teddy said glaring at all three men causing Hermione and the others to laugh.

''Aunt My Knee can we have another song?''

Hermione shook her head ''No, let's save the others for on our way back shall we because it is going to be boring otherwise.''

''Ok we sing on the way home instead.'' Teddy then sat back in his chair and looked out of the window.

Severus was sitting in the passenger seat and was mesmerized with Hermione singing, she really did have a good voice she sang the parts perfectly he couldn't help but smile at her and he hated to admit it, but he had never had so much fun until he moved into number twelve he was happy and he had Hermione witch made it all the more better.

Hermione smiled when She noticed where they were ''Hey Teddy were almost here after these lights we will be there ok.''

Teddy looked up to meet Hermione's eyes in the mirror ''Ok.''

Hermione waited for the lights to turn green she had her one arm resting on the door and her hand against her hand while the other one was at the wheel another five minutes saw Hermione pulling up to a big black gate opened her window and pushed the buzzer.

_''Hello''_

''Hey Nan it's only me.''

_''Oh ok dear come on through.''_

Hermione heard a loud buzzing sound and watched as the gates began to slide open. Hermione drove up the long driveway and pulled up next to her Grandfathers car and her Grandmothers car she smiled when she saw the door open and a golden Labrador and Dalmatian come running down the path Hermione looked out her window and said in a commanding tone ''Sit, wait.'' she watched as the both dogs sat down like they were told. she did not want them scratching her car

She turned back to see Severus's face she chuckled ''Right out we get then guys.'' Hermione said, getting out of the car she slammed the door and left it unlocked it would be safe, so she didn't need to worry she got out and waited for the others she smiled when she saw Teddy squeal.

''Pongo.'' Teddy shouted as He ran over to the Dalmatian, he wasn't quite an adult dog yet he was still a pup he then went over to  
Lassie the Labrador and gave her a cuddle. ''Look Daddy.''

Remus chuckled when he saw both Pongo and Lassie bump into him for more affection when he saw Pongo head over to him, he leant down ''Hello boy.'' he said, scratching him behind the ear

Harry also fussed Pongo he wanted one he was hoping that Lassie and Pongo would have pups so he could have one. Elaine had been trying to get them to have pups for awhile now.

Severus smiled, he couldn't believe the size of the house, it had a lovely front yard with nice flowers and a small water feature to his left with some benches around. On his right there was a pond further back, he looked around in awe he looked at Hermione when he saw her walk up to greet an older woman and Alan crow himself he was nervous but he fought to keep his features schooled.

Hermione saw her grandmother walk up to them along with her grandfather ''Nan, Granddad.'' she said, hugging them both

Alan Granger aka Crow walked up the path to the group that was with his Granddaughter he smiled when he hugged her ''Hey poppet, so who's this then?''

Hermione smiled ''This is Severus Snape he was my Potion's professor at Hogwarts and we are currently in a relationship.'' she said proudly and with affection in her tone.

Alan looked up into the face of the man he raised his eyebrow and held his hand out ''Nice to meet You Severus. I admire Your bravery in facing lord Voldomort I have heard a lot about you from Kingsley as well as Hermione, along with some bad things, but I guess that's all part of being a spy.''

Severus shook the mans hand ''Mr Crow it's nice to meet you. Yes, I didn't like the way I had to favour my House over Hermione's she is very talented and was very clever at Potions and I wanted to praise her many times, but it would have been reported back to The Dark Lord.''

Alan nodded ''Yes well sometimes you got to do whatever you need to stay alive and not blow your cover.'' he turned to look at Hermione ''Well i must say I am pleased you found someone worthy of you Poppet that Ron lad wasn't right for you he was a jealous childish prat and he proved my point when he cheated on you.''

Hermione blushed ''Granddad that's not nice he can't help it. And he was mine and Harry's friends since we were eleven.''

''Yes well he may have been but he spent more time hurting you both than actually being there for you both.'' he said and then turned to Remus and Harry he shook their hands ''Remus, Harry, good to see you again.'' he said smiling ''Where's your Wife?''

Remus smiled a weak smile ''We split up, she walked out on us said she wanted a life and she was having an affair.'' he said low enough so Teddy wouldn't overhear.

Alan shook his head as well as Elaine ''Well it's her loss. you deserve better anyway and she didn't deserve you.'' he said truthfully he turned to Teddy ''Hey big boy look at you give us five.'' he held his hand up and did a little high five with him when he picked him up.

Teddy laughed and giggled as he high fived ''I'm a big boy now.''

Alan chuckled ''I can see that, how old are you now then.'' he turned to look at the others ''Come on then you lot in we go. Elaine got the kettle on and the match is due to start any minute.'' he started walking up with the men behind both Hermione and Elaine.

''I'm Three.'' Teddy said, holding three fingers up.

''Oh wow that is big. don't time fly''

Remus smiled ''Yes it does.'' he laughed Are you ok carrying him Alan?''

''Oh nonsense were fine aren't we. He's not that heavy yet.''

Hermione and Elaine were in front of the guys she was glad her grandfather approved of Severus she looped her arm through her Grandmothers.

''So dear you have done well for yourself he is very handsome.''

Hermione blushed ''Nan.'' she smiled ''No he is handsome and he is so caring and loving as well.''

''Good i am glad I was hoping you would find someone worthy and who will cherish you.''

''Oh well he is brilliant Nan the perfect Gentleman. He can be moody, snarky and a right bastard sometimes, but never to me or to people he likes. I think it's a defence thing he has to protect himself from being hurt he's even offered to come with me to get Mum and Dad. He knows the spell to reverse the charm I cast on them, I hope they forgive me what if they hate me and never talk to me again? and will they like Severus I mean he is older than me.''

Elaine patted Hermione's hand ''Oh dear they will be fine a little shocked, perhaps after all they would have missed out on a year but they will understand. Don't forget your mother is used to safety measures being taken because of your Grandfather's job. As for Severus well she can't say much your father is older than her and your granddad is older than me it must be in the genes all of us women have married, or dated older guys. You need someone who is clever and can rival your own intelligence and a teenager like Ronald wouldn't work for you.

Hermione smiled at her nan ''I hope your right nan I really do. He makes me so Happy I feel so complete with him. I have loved him for ages and never dreamed that he loved me back but he does and I am very Happy. He is intelligent, although i am on the same level as him, he likes books and likes to learn new things, but he also understands me.''

''Wonderful well let us go inside, have a cup of tea, you can help me prepare dinner while the men watch the Football honestly I can't wait for it to finish.''

Hermione laughed ''Oh tell me about it. it's on all the time with the three of them it's like talking to a door when it's on I could get more of a conversation out of Lassie and Pongo than them back there.'' Hermione and her Grandmother entered the house together followed closely by the men.


End file.
